Physical Theme 001 Introduction
by CloZack PASSION
Summary: ZackxCloud Oneshot Pregame Fluff . It's a quickie! . OTP100 Challenge Theme 001: Introduction .  To me, anything is an excuse to have Cloud and Zack being cute, playing doctor.


-1((The first story for the OTP100 challenge I've decided to do. Well, it's really just a 100themes, but I'm so in love with CloudxZack right now that I'm self-enforcing a CZ only rule. :D))

**Theme 001: Introduction**

Cloud shifted nervously from foot to foot, rubbing scratching his arm as he looked around. The huge gymnasium had been converted mini-clinics across the back, Shinra's new recruits in lines for each one, stretching far down the hall. He'd been standing there well over two and a half hours, now, finally near the head of the line. Physicals were required for all incoming SOLDIER hopefuls, and apparently everyone was scheduled to undergo the process the same day.

"Next." Cloud watched the last boy in front of him slip behind the paper curtain cubicle he now stood before. There wasn't a thing Cloud could think of that he hated more than a doctor. He didn't want to be poked and prodded and generally humiliated with little more than a piece of paper between him and a room full of his peers.

"I heard they're making actual SOLDIERs do all the nurse jobs." Cloud's head turned slightly as he caught a snip of a conversation in the line next to his.

"Yeah, part of some punishment." another boy in the line elaborated.

"You think General Sephiroth will be? That'd be the worst." Cloud's heart sped in his chest at the mention of the man- the reason he joined Shinra in the first place.

"Not a chance. Only the ones who are too busy goofing off to do real work are gonna be stuffed in here." the first replied. A bit of relief came over Cloud. How embarrassing would it be to have Sephiroth, the _Great _Sephiroth, peering over every bit of his body? At the same time, having any SOLDIER evaluating him in any sense was nerve wracking.

It didn't help that he heard a deep chuckling beyond the curtain, then a strange stammering response from the boy who had gone in before. Only a few moments later, the boy was dashing out of the cubicle, cheeks red and head ducked low.

Cloud would have been perfectly happy to stand in that line for another three hours, but within minutes he was called in. The square was cluttered inside- a gurney set at one side, some small folding tables on the other. One table was stacked high with alphabetized folders, in perfect order for the long line outside. The next held a number of syringes large enough to cause Cloud's stomach to tighten. On the final table were strewn some slightly less intimidating medical instruments, tangled and piled high.

He found that he was the only one in the cell, though, explained by a papery gown on the gurney and a note-

_call out the back when you're changed._ He let out a sigh as he began to strip down. They were allowed to wear civilian clothes through these early days, a fact Cloud was glad for as he stepped out of his shoes. It probably would've taken him longer to get just the boots of his uniform off than it did to strip down to nothing and tie the paper gown behind his neck.

"uhm...I'm ready..." he called out the back curtains of the 'room'. Laughter was the return, along with a deep, velvety voice returning,

"He'll be right there." The voice sent chills down Cloud's spine. He couldn't say just what it was, but whoever was back there had something quite unique about him. There was something far more unique, though, about the man who burst through the curtains.

A young man, he couldn't have been too much older than Cloud, with magnificent indigo blue eyes and black hair that was spiked back save a few bangs across his forehead. It wasn't the glowing eyes that caught Cloud's attention, though, nor was it the well-tanned skin or the well-toned muscles in his arms. Rather, it was he fact that this strange man stood in front of him dressed in a small white dress associated with a nurse...only, a female nurse. A paper hat displayed a thick cross, as did the chest of the jumper, and he was at least three inches taller than he normally would be with the knee-high platform boots, a matching white vinyl.

If there were something you were supposed to say when a blushing cross-dressed nurse came in to give you a physical, Cloud had no idea what it was.

"I'm Zack..." the man held his hand out to Cloud, not surprised when the boy was hesitant to take it, "...I don't _usually _wear a dress." He laughed heartily, glad to see he earned a shy smile on the boy's face. Never bet Sephiroth. This was something he should've known well enough by now. Of course, Sephiroth would force him to 'pay up' right when the one boy he'd been looking forward to seeing was up. The kid was cute, a little shy, but only more adorable for it. Outside of that, he seemed lonely as hell. The only contact Zack saw he had with others was to be pushed around or bullied. It made Zack's stomach ache to see, and it was hard for him to resist the urge to beat the shit out of the kids when they refused to leave him be.

"I guess that's good to know." Cloud said with a small smile.

"I kinda lost a bet." Zack explained, scratching the back of his head while he opened the top folder on one of the tables. "You're Cloud?" he asked after skimming over the files.

"Yeah."

"I'm Zack. Good to meetcha." he grinned, turning to look at the boy again. He had earned a wider smile now, and cobalt eyes were lit with life, far more than when he first saw the boy. The kid needed a friend, and Zack could definitely give him that much.

"Alright, well...I've been ruthlessly punished with the task of playing nurse to the new recruits. Don't worry, it won't be too bad. As long as everything checks out right here, you don't have to worry about any of the real doctor shit yet." this put Cloud well at ease.

"What...are you going to have to do, then?" he asked, sitting on the gurney as Zack motioned for him to do so.

"Just gotta get your vitals. It'll be totally painless." he winked, then shuffled through the instruments on the table across from Cloud. Cloud, on the other hand, was now in awe... this man was definitely far more interesting than the detached voice from behind the curtains. A shiver went through his body as he watched Zack go through the instruments- rather as he watched Zack's ass in that tight white jumper.

"..._damn..."_ he couldn't help but whisper to himself, cheeks reddening when Zack turned to look at him, questioningly, holding a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope in his hand.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked with a smile, taking Cloud's wrist. His eyes widened a little as he pressed his two forefingers to the pulse point below the base of the boy's thumb. The blood rushed quickly beneath his fingers, and he timed the rate well over the high side of average. Connecting this with the redness of his face, Zack joked, "You checkin' out my ass?"

"Uh!" Cloud's eyes went wide, then darted away from Zack's. So much for that. The man, obviously a SOLDIER, was being so kind to him...then he had to go and do something stupid. How did he even know?

"I don't mind." Zack said quickly, wrapping the cuff around Cloud's arm now, sliding the disc of the stethoscope beneath the band as he quickly squeezed the attached pump, "It's a nice ass. I'd check it out, too, if it weren't such a pain." Cloud smiled nervously, letting out a tiny laugh. At least he didn't seem too upset over it.

"...Seriously...are you okay?" Zack's eyes connected with Cloud's now, full of concern.

"...yeah...why?" Cloud opened his mouth as Zack offered a thermometer, setting the blood pressure cuff back on the table.

"Your pulse and blood pressure are through the roof." he muttered, then reached behind Cloud and untied the gown in a single swift motion. He pushed the paper material down so it covered Cloud's lap, his entire top half bare.

"I'm...just nervous. So wait, you're a SOLDIER?" Cloud asked, chest tightening as he pressed the stethoscope to it.

"Yeah. First Class...breathe in." he smiled a little at the boy.. he was so shy! Zack would've liked to kiss the boy right on the spot just to see his reaction...well maybe not _just _for the reaction, but surely it would be a big factor. He resisted the urge, though. The poor boy's heart was already pumping so hard, Zack was weary to put much more strain on it. Cloud was already shocked enough by the admission of his class... they got their top ranking warriors to do stuff like this?

"How do you know if something's wrong with me? Are you all doctors _too_?" Zack grinned, taking the thermometer and checking it then pulling the stethoscope away.

"They made me go through some training course... just covered really basic things... y'know. All we really wanna do is try and make sure not too many people drop dead in the first few days." His attempt at a joke only caused Cloud's eyes to go wide.

"That was a joke." Zack smiled widely, sitting on the rolling chair in front of the gurney. He frowned now, rolling forward and brushing his fingers gently down Cloud's abdomen. His muscles contracted at the contact, but Zack ignored it, more concerned with the huge splotch of bruising across his belly. "What happened?" It wasn't until he was at eye level with them that Zack had noticed the bruises.

"...nothing." Cloud spoke quickly, pulling the gown up over his chest again and avoiding Zack's gaze. The last thing he was going to do was make his roommate hate him even more for telling on him. He wasn't a little kid any more. He could take it. He'd gone through it long enough.

"You can tell me..." Zack's eyes narrowed and his hand traveled upwards, cupping Cloud's chin softly, "This is a personal matter. I'm not going to tell the higher ups if that's what you think. I'd rather deal with the punks myself." Cloud felt an odd tingling in his stomach as Zack said this and his face became slightly flushed.

"...it's...just my roommate." he explained gently, his eyes sneaking a glance into Zack's fierce ones, "we don't exactly get along." he watched as Zack pulled away and turned to one of the tables now, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He pressed it into Cloud's palm and offered a quick smile.

"I won't hurt him." he said gently, his eyes catching Cloud's again, "but if he's being to rough...that's where I'll be. You can come by whenever...I mean... I don't lock the door." he winked now, offering a grin, "Shinra replaces anything if it gets stolen."

"...are you...sure it's okay?" Cloud was in awe. This man, a First Class in SOLDIER, was the nicest person he'd met since he left Nibelheim. Even with the hundreds of other boys his own age, going through the same awkward transitioning phase he was, none of them even came close to accepting him. The lanky, too-skinny, big-eyed, cracked voiced, freak he'd be come alienated them all. But this man was so completely willing to help.

"Absolutely." Zack stood, closer to Cloud than he was before. His rough fingers traced across Cloud's soft cheek for a moment, causing a million thoughts to go through the young boy's mind, not the least of which being '_When did I start liking guys?_'. "But you gotta get outta here now... you're fine and I've kept you too long...and the doctor still has to come in and give you those nasty shots..."

"But wait..."

"Don't worry. I'll see you again soon. Promise." Zack backed away, offering a quick thumbs up. He smoothed the dress he was forced to wear and offered a wink, "Only next time, I won't be dressed like a girl... well, I probably won't at least." and with a final laugh, he slipped back through the curtains. It took Cloud many moments to dress after Zack had left, the feeling of his touch still fresh. His elation lasted longer than the sharp sting when the doctor came and gave him the injections, and he walked on air even as he headed back towards is room, where he knew he would only be beaten again.

Zack. _Zack._ The man's name rang through his head, his image still in Cloud's eyes. The boy couldn't help but smile as he went down the halls and returned to his room. Even as the questioning on his mood began, followed by a swift punch to the lip, all that was on his mind was that man.

That beautiful man in the nurse's dress.


End file.
